Project: Bijuu
by Calamari Inkantation
Summary: The story of Naruto and Boruto are long over, the tides wrapped around the world and released new creatures. And now a Project has begun. Introducing, Project Bijuu; in which a human from years before Naruto was just a anime and into the new realm of Splatoon, the prison to the Kyubii no Yoko. This is a story how how a Prison and Prisoner find hope in a hopeless place. (SI-OC)
1. Ichi 一 Tails

**[Rage clouds your mind,**

 **Red like fire and anger always around the corner,**

 **is your rage unstoppable?] - Mem Cake 81: Kurama**

 _Line Here_

I remember, in my mind, how I died. I was ran over by a bus as people panicked to get away from the rising tide- a tsunami. Ever so common on the now rotting Earth. Humans, in their stupidity, started nuclear wars and ended up causing such a bad enviroment that most, if not all, species on Earth disappeared from the surface. Humans were one of them, their kind having managed to form "Hidden Villages" that was slowly devoured by the world as the earth sank. The hero of that story, Naruto, and his legacy disappearing to the bottom of the sea.

I remember my rebirth, of the fire and the _rage that burned all around me, suffocating and yet never ending but the calmcalmcalmness._ These... Scientists (I know not their species- they were shorter than me and had tentacles of all colors for hair) had created me from the extinct species, humans, and I had been sucessful. I had siblings. Eight of them, to be exact. Except they were like the Scientists- tentacles for hair. Except unique. One of my siblings had hair of fire. It didnt hurt to touch.

I do not look like my past-self. Past-self had short black hair that constantly got dandruff, brown or hazel eyes that squinted behind old glasses, and the bitten nails. No, I was not past-self. I now had flaming orange hair, almost red, that was like a fox's fur. I had pure bloody red eyes, my pupils now slitted with the perfect set of ambush predator eyes. I have claws, I have sharp teeth, and I have the oddest facial marking- my eyes are surrounded by pitch black that goes to my ears and tapers around the tips, my ears pointed much like a canine. I am a monster. Nobody corrects me.

I knew of a story, so long ago. Of Naruto, of Boruto, of the Hidden Leaf, of chakra and of Bijuu. Thats what the project was called, "Project BIJUU" but it had a name hidden underneath. I knew not. I spent my days in experiments, screaming myself hoarse as they nearly severed limbs, nearly cut me in half, tested my strength. I recovered, as always, but thanks to a _(rage-always rage)_ certain nine tailed demon fox- the Kyubii no Yoko... also known as Kurama _(He says that only I can call him that- to use it as my new name. He knows. He is sad, but he rages. He hates them. The project. He doesn't like that I was born to be his prison. He says I'm like his old partner.)_ I am thankful. I respect him. He deserved freedom.

My years are spent wasting in the Labratory Bunker, my room blank and white and _sosososo dull_. My rage- _our rage_ \- had increased so much that I had snapped at a group of the Scientists and killed three of them before I was neutralized. I was a sucess, they say, because it was _so normal to have this disgusting colorful inkinkinkink on my body_. I was colored Blue, Green, and Red, that day. The RGB system, so ironic. They didn't resume the experiments. But I wasn't _safe._

Safety came when I was only nine years of age- ironic. I was the oldest- Subject 09 was what the Scientists called me. My younger brother, 08, was created a year younger than me. When we met, I adored him. He was the holder of my demons younger brother, so I loved him. Kurama loves his brothers and sisters. He doesn't like to show it, I think. Such a tsudere, I think. _He cuffs me around the head gently in our mindscape, the beach makes him quiet and happy. He tells me stories. He tells of the fire, he tells of a speedy blonde. He tells of a ramen-named child who reminded him of true power. The power of bonds._

A squad of Not-Scientists had stormed the Labratory, killing some of the Scientists. I was out in the hallway, you see, so a Not-Scientists (I didn't know what Octolings and Inklings were- the Scientists never taught) and so I was stolen from the torture, taken to a ravine. Or at least I think it was. In the background was a octopus shaped mountain, and in the air was a bunch of... floating islands. I could see even further of a old hut- cabin? I wasn't interested in it as the Not-Scientists pulled me down a chute and to a giant old man.

Old Man was at least six or seven feet tall, he had dark purple tentacles and a helm on his head. He made weird sounds at me, almost nervous. As if I was strange. I tilted my head. His garbling was thicker than the Scientists. Was Old Man related to the Scientists? The Old Man garbled again, sadly, this time. He called out for another Not-Scientist to get me, but even she smelled of Scientists, but not. She smelled of metal, or song and of calmness. She had dark hair, teal tips, and the tips of her hands glowed teal. She had a labratory coat on, and thick dark shades over her eyes. I couldn't read her face, but her emotions didn't speak of negative will towards myself, so I let her drag me away.

The Not-Scientist-But-Scientist taught me. I learned to read their language, I learned how to speak, and I learned _everything_. Not-Scientist-But-Scientist was a Octoling named Marina. Marina was nice. I told her, my first words she would claim in the future to her girlfriend, Pearl, that my name was Kurama. She celebrated by teaching me to shoot a Octoshot, since apparently although I was human, I wasn't completely 100% bonafide human. The Scientists _(Inklings, my partner hissed)_ had only inputted at least 25% human DNA in my body. Around 50% was either Octoling or Inkling _(Probably both, my partner growled)_ and the last 25% was Kurama, my Kyubii no Yoko, the demon who protected me. He made me look as close to him as possible- I can only guess that whoever my donors were- Inkling and Octoling wise- didn't know I existed.

Marina was my newly appointed mother- the Old Man, Octavio, gave her permission. Marina, even though she was under those _damncontrollingshades_ had celebrated, pulling me into a bear hug and had covered my face with kisses. As a child, I giggled. As a teenager, I cringed. I wasn't used to affection, but my body was innocent and free now, so I played the game. It didn't help that I couldn't look happy to save my life, the whole experience with the Labratory had changed me. I always looked angry, a permanant glare on my face, much like Ichigo from Bleach, I remember. _(Kurama apologizes in our mindscape. He always claims he couldve gotten us out and into help so much sooner, but he didn't want to risk my life. I thanked him anyways. He's the only thing left from the past- I think.)_

I remember when I was 11 years old, I grew curious of the Above. The Above was restricted because some group known as the _Squidbeak Splatoon_ was known to make rounds around each of the bases to make sure the Octolings stayed in the Below. Octavio claimed that once I was 12 he would steal the Zapfish. Our electricity supply was low, and some platforms have begun to lower noticably. I remember suggesting Solar Pannels, and Marina had agreed. Said Pannels were constantly getting damaged, however, by the damn _Squidbeak Splatoon_ group. I always went with Marina to repair because she was the only one who could repair them and I was the only one willing to protect her and I was unable to be splatted thanks to Kurama and my Human DNA. Of course, I could still be affected by other-color ink, however my ink was always set to my corrosive blood red ink.

Speaking of my ink, it definetly wasn't normal. And each of my former brothers and sisters (I doubted they were alive) also had different ink than normal, mostly thanks to our demons. The youngest, 01, had sandy ink that was sand colored with purple marks in it. 02 and 04 had simular ink, except different colors. 02 had blue and black ink that burned like fire and 04 had red and yellow ink that burned like lava. 03 and 06 also had simular ink, however 03's ink was more like water than 06 who's ink was so acidic they were banned from even using their ink in fear of escape. 05 had pale white ink that sometimes steamed when she wanted it to increase tempurature, and 07's ink could turn into blinding powder or string. 08 was much more like regular octopuses and squid ink, but it could also seal or blind. It was blackish-dark purple. My ink, however, was the most powerful. Ranging from Dark Red to a blood-red, my ink was so corrosive it could melt through most metals. It bubbled and dripped like lava or hot spicy sauce, and it was... fun. I guess. I mean, I was the only one who could go into the ink since it was so corrosive.

I remembered the first time I splated somebody- she was a 14 year old Inkling. Black tentacles, purple-or-pink tips, and golden crossed eyes. I was 12 at this time, so I might not remember, but my ink went through the armor she had and instantly splatted her, the shocked squid spirit returning to a respawn area. She didn't come back for a long while. The next time she came was with another inkling who had grey-white hair and pale green tips. She, too, had golden crosses for eyes. I shot them down, their spirits going back to a respawn point. From then on, they stayed well away from my area, and if they had to come they had to go where I couldn't see them. I did get splatted by them a couple times- they always yelled when they saw me. It was usually the charger- the grey and green squid- that got me first. They called me the "Demon" of the zone. How hilariously close was it to what I held inside...

And now, here I am, at age 15, in the level-zone known as "Octoling Invasion" to the _Squidbeak Splatoon_ and that was when I met Agent 3, my savior who unknowingly saved Marina and the Octolings inside. She would never know, as well, that I was the one to save her on that one chilling night.

This is my story now.


	2. Ni 二 Tails

_( Okay, so me being dumb said multiple things and then changed it. Octavio didn't steal the Zapfish when Kurama was 12. It was 15. Also, Marina is older (and as a result, so is Pearl) however Callie and Marie's (along with Agent 3's age) will stay the same (aka Callie and Marie are 17, and Agent 3 is 14). Marina would've been 16 as in Splatoon 2 she was 18, however since Kurama is 15, I made Marina three years older- 18. Pearl was 21, however now she's 24 years old. Fun, I know. Also, I said Kurama couldn't be splatted and then turned that around. Therefore; Kurama can be splatted however due to the Kyuubi (Kurama) she takes more hits to splat than a normal inkling/octoling. This should be enough... Now for the show to start!)_

 **[Ancient Scroll 1: Bijuu, also known as "Tailed Beasts" in the old language, are giant constructs of natural energy. Bijuu have the power to destroy the world, and are thus feared. However, the Bijuu have gone missing, and as a result most of their history has disappeared from the present. However, rumors of a "Nine Tailed Demon" that resembled a long dead race, the humans, has been spotted. Do not, under any condition, approach said human. The human seems to hold a grudge against inklings.]**

 _Line Here_

Sky blue tentacles waved in the wind, pinkish-purple eyes with large round pupils studied their surrounding. The owner of such looks was Agent Three, the newest Agent in the _Squidbeak Splatoon_. She was brought under the wings of the old man, Capt'n Cuttlefish. Agent 3 really wasn't sure why she followed the strange old man down the gutters, but now she had a job. Save the Zapfish.

Of course, before she had left the 7th zone, the old man warned her that there was a "Demon" that resembled a human in the 8th level. He told her to be careful and to run if she sees the demon, as he had noticed she seemed to have a grudge against Inklings for whatever reason. He told her of his two agents, Agents 1 and 2, and how they first encountered the younger girl. He also chuckled when he told her how Agent 1 seemed to glow pink-purple at the sight of the demon- a obvious crush.

Agent 3 stared at the grate below her. Area 2, Number 8, Octoling Invasion. At least thats what the label told her on the side ( _Agent 3 was confused when she reads the names of some of these places. It's like a joke or something and she doesn't get it)._ Agent 3 let out a soft sigh, and turned to ink as she raced into the gutter, the gutter making a rattling sound behind her.

Agent 3 landed on the spawnpad with a light _thump._ She looked around curiously and was met with the sight of a modified Kelp Dome map. She sighed, ' _Of course the Octolings would copy our maps... and whatever else.'_ she toke steps forward and was nearly splatted by- _'Is that a Octoling?'_ she thought to herself. She shot back with her own weapon, splatting the attacking Octoling. She toke notice of the eyewear over their faces and frowned.

It seemed like hours have passed since Agent 3 entered the level, and she couldn't get past the half-way point. She had already been splatted two times, and she was on her last life. Just as she heard a Octoshot being ready to be shot at her and end her last life, a red ink-bullet slammed into the Octoling and splatted them. Agent 3 toke the advantage, not even thinking of who would've saved her, to reach the Baby Zapfish, free it, and escape. The last glance she had of the map was of a figure wearing the Octoling gear, red hair, and seaweed coming from said hair.

 _Line Here_

I snorted as I patted my hands down my skin-tight shorts ( _Past-me hated anything close to the skin, still sorta do but I got used to it)_ from the dust and dirt I gained from jumping long distances through me _kitsune_ form. Ah yes, my _kitsune_ form. Probably should explain that, yes?

Usually Inklings and Octolings use their form- Squid in the Inklings case and Octopus in the Octolings case- however since I'm _way_ different from the two, Kurama ( _my Bijuu, not me)_ had his DNA grant me a... squishy ink-kitsune form. It was adorable, really. It resembled the kitsune that Menma used in that... movie, was it? Except my 'fur' was a red-orange and my mask was black while the details on it were in white.

Looking at where I just shot a ally, I sighed. Not like I would get in trouble for it since the Octolings in general feared me as a monster and wouldn't bother reporting what I did to gramps. It's how I've never gotten into a trouble (unless it was Marina. Marina was _never_ afraid.). You would've though that ever since I was 9 they would've gotten over the fact I wasn't exactly _normal_ or like them, they wouldn't fear me as much, but nope.

I shuffled off to my home. I would have to pack and bring everything back to Zone 4, which was the final area that the new agent would go to. I would also have to wait for orders from gramps- weither to stay back or to fight the newbie as a replacement boss. With the way the newbie is going, I would probably have to be the replacement boss. I _told_ the old man the Bosses were too easy, but did he listen? No!

I packed the little things I had- a poster of the Squid Sisters (I was a fan after all, even though the two were Inklings. Also because they looked like the two agents I met when I was 12- Agents 1 and 2) and some rations. As much as I hated the mushy square of nutrition, it was something I couldn't change because even if we tried growing food, _Squidbeak Splatoon_ would ruin it.

Sometimes I wish that the _Squidbeak Splatoon_ would stop causing trouble for us Octolings- well the Octolings since I am not a Octoling... at least I dont think so- and let us live in peace. I get there was a war 100 years or so ago, but that doesn't give you the right to ruin the lives of millions to keep us from being unable to rise up again! Besides, we're just a story to the Inklings nowadays. I would know- I've sneaked into Inkpolis before (mostly to steal food). Surprisingly, a larger-than-Inkling in a cape doesn't cause suspicion. Inklings are _soft_.

I shook my head, my dirty yet ruffled blood red hair getting out of my eyes. I took one last glance at my room before leaving, heading to the launch pad and setting forth to the last area the new Agent would have to go. Now- is she a Agent 3 or a Agent 4? Meh. I'll find out.


End file.
